


My Compliments to the Chef

by ShippedMyPants



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel's Birthday, Chef!Dean, First Meetings, Fluff, Gabriel mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4419311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippedMyPants/pseuds/ShippedMyPants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Cas's birthday and Anna takes him out for dinner. The chef is very interested.</p><p> </p><p>Loosely based off this tumblr post:<br/>http://robbowmans.tumblr.com/post/122420352261/robbowmans-my-sister-just-got-hit-on-by-the</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Compliments to the Chef

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Based loosely off of this Tumblr post](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/131768) by robbowmans. 



 

"Hi! My name's Charlie and I'll be your server this evening. Can I get any drinks started for you?" 

Castiel looked at the menu slightly panicked because he hadn't made a decision yet. "Uh, could I try your 'house-made' hard cider, please?" 

"Absolutely! It's pretty good, a little stronger than regular cider you get at the store, but still sweet." She made a note on her order pad,  "Anything for you ma'am?" The bubbly red head waitress turned toward Anna with a smile.

"Yes, I'll have a glass of the rose, thank you." Anna folded her drink menu and handed it back. "Oh and it's my brother's birthday today; I heard you have fantastic desserts here."

"Happy birthday, dude!  Lem'me  guess... thirty?" 

Cas chuckled, "Thirty-two actually, but I'll take the former."

"Ha! Well I'll have your drink out soon, birthday boy." Charlie pats him once on the shoulder and then winks at Anna, ("Nice hair") before she takes her leave.

"I like her," Anna states while picking up her menu.

"No flirting on my birthday." 

"She started it, but of course, brother. I wouldn't dream of it."

They sit in comfortable silence for a little while reading their menus before Castiel breaks the silence.

"What are you getting?"

"I was thinking the French dip? Maybe the citrus glazed chicken. What about you?"

"They have some delicious looking burgers, but I should probably try to branch out a bit. Maybe the steak?"

"If you want the burger, get the burger. Some of them look pretty exotic anyway."

Just then, Charlie reappears with two glasses in her hands. "Alright, one cider for the gentleman, and wine for the loveliest lady," she says with a smile.

"Thank you." Cas and Anna say in unison; Anna blushing much more than Cas thought she would.

"So I have a kinda strange request for you, Birthday Boy." Charlie pulls off a blank sheet of her notepad, "Our chef, Dean, the one totally hiding like a little girl in the kitchen, was wondering if he could have your number." Her voice shifted to a lower tone, mimicking what Castiel could only assume was her impression of Dean's voice, "But be casual about it, I don’t wanna come off like a creeper." 

Anna laughed at the impression, "And you told me no flirting."

"Hey! Don't listen to him, flirting is encouraged here." Charlie winked at her again then turned her attention back to Castiel, "But he's a super nice guy, he's been my friend since about second grade so I can vouch  for him. He takes really good care of the people he loves; especially his brother and his car. He's hot too! Totally built, with one of those model faces and super green eyes." 

Cas looks at the sheet of paper in her hands then back up at her, "May I have the paper please?"

"Oh my god, yeah of course." Charlie looked like she was about to jump out of her shoes with excitement.

Castiel took the paper and pen writing simply:  _Hello, Dean. I'm Castiel. I would love to meet you if you get a moment._   Folding the paper in half he handed it back to Charlie with a smile, "Please let him know I would prefer to give him my number directly."

That made Charlie laugh, "I like you. Making him work for it, or at least come out and face you like a normal person. I'll give him this." She tucks the slip of paper into her apron pocket, "Anywho, can I take your orders?" 

"Yes, which is your favorite burger?" 

****

Half way through their meal, a blonde girl in a black apron approached their table.

"Are you Castiel?" She asked sternly. 

"Yes?"

She gave him a wide smile and stuck out her hand, "I'm Jo. I just wanted to introduce myself and see who' s getting Dean's to act like a teenage girl with a crush. He's basically my brother, so if you need any embarrassing stories as black-mail I'll be over behind the bar."

Anna laughed as Cas shook her hand, "Nice to meet you, Jo. Is there anything you think I should know before I actually get to meet the man of mystery himself?"

The blonde scoffed, "I wouldn't call him a 'man of mystery', he's been listening to the same tape decks for like twenty years." 

"Joanna Beth!" An older woman by the bar called out, she looked like she meant business.

"Gotta run, glad to meet you Castiel!" Jo said and then scurried back over to the bar to placate the woman. 

"What have you gotten into, brother?" 

"Something good, from what I can tell." Cas replied with a smile before he dug back into his dinner.

*****

Charlie returned to clear their plates a while later. "I have been instructed not to let you see the dessert menu," she said with a mischievous smile, "It's being taken care of."

"There isn't going to be singing is there?" Castiel hoped.

"Only if you're  reeeally  unlucky." Charlie laughed, "I'll be back in a bit."

After she left Anna huffed impatiently, "I just want to meet him already."

"Me too." Cas smiled.

"Well I'm counting the unexpected romance as part of my birthday gift to you. It totally makes my present better than Gabriel's." Anna declared triumphantly. 

"I dunno, Anna, a new journal and a half eaten candy bar is pretty hard to beat."

"True. It was pretty spectacular this year."

While they laughed at the expense of their brother, Charlie returned with two plates. 

"Here we go. Dean made this himself for your birthday." The plate in front of him had an array of small dessert arranged in a circle around the words "Happy Birthday Castiel" written in chocolate. There was a candle in the tiny scoop of ice cream next to the miniature pie. "Those bite sized pies are Dean's own recipe. Don't look, but I would bet you ten dollars that he is waiting to see what your reaction is."

"Well it's lovely." Cas picked up his fork and took a bite of the small pie. Dear Lord, it was delicious. "Anna, try yours. Its amazing." Cas looked back to Charlie and then over her shoulder to Dean peeking out of the kitchen window, "Please send my compliments to the chef." 

Charlie laughed, "Will do chief."

Castiel and Anna tried to savor their dessert but jeez it was good. They couldn’t stop gushing over the different tarts and the mini pie, trying to pick their favorites and arguing when the other didn’t agree. 

When they were done and trying not to stare at the last crumbs on their plates, Dean finally came up to the table. 

"Um, hi." He said nervously, "I'm Dean."

Castiel smiled warmly up at the cook, "Hello, Dean. It's nice to finally meet you. I'm Castiel and this is my sister Anna." 

"Hello," Anna greeted him, "Everything was amazing, Dean, thank you."

"No problem, my pleasure." Dean kept rubbing the back of his head nervously with one hand, the other was fiddling with the edge of his white apron, his eyes focused on the table . "So, umm, hey Cas. I was wondering if um, like maybe if you wanted... Unless you're busy or something... I was thinking that maybe we could... umm..."

"Dean?"

Green eyes snapped up to meet Castiel's blue, "Yeah, Cas?"

"Would you like to go to dinner with me tomorrow night?"

"Yeah Cas, I'd love to." 

Dean's smile was like the sun breaking through the clouds; Castiel could get used to that smile, he had a feeling it would never get old. 

****

A year later, Dean's smile was still just as beautiful as it was the first time Castiel met him. 


End file.
